Like Cherries and Hot Sauce
by HisPrettyGirl
Summary: Some people say they don’t mix well, that they don’t taste good together. They begged to differ.


**Summary:** Some people say they don't mix well, that they don't taste good together. They begged to differ.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't not own nothing.  
**Parings:** Must I say? Well if I must…you can say it with me! ddddaaassseeeyy!  
**Rating**: It's sweet 'n' innocent :D

**Inspiration just hit me out of nowhere, I don't even like cherries, and I've never had one in my life...this whole fluff thing is new to me, but I hope you enjoy anyways! and review, even if you have nothing nice to say!**

**Brooke**

* * *

**Like Cherries and Hot Sauce**

"I want chocolate!" Marti screamed as she raced ahead of her brothers and sisters into the dairy queen across the street.

"Smarti, wait up," Derek yelled as he jogged after her.

Casey trudged along slowly behind her sister, down the cracked sidewalk, why had she let her mom talk her into a day of 'sibling fun?'

The air was hot, and humidity hung low, Casey sighed in relief as the doors swung open, and a burst of cool air hit her full in the face.

Marti was already hopping along the display glass pointing at the different toppings she wanted. Casey could almost feel her stomach churn as she watched Marti's sundae slowly form. It was piled high with M&M's and skittles. She could see crumbles of cookies, and various fudges, sticking out from the chocolate, vanilla, and straw berry ice cream.

_No wonder she's so hyper, _Casey thought to herself as she got in line behind Derek. Edwin and Lizzie, with their cups had taken Marti to sit at a booth.

"Can I help you?" A deep voice called to her. Casey turned her head slowly and found the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen, complete with dirty blonde locks, and the most shocking blue eyes.

Casey smiled slowly, and nodded, "Do you have ice cream?"

He laughed and glanced at her, "Well you've come to the right place,"

Casey could feel the color seep into her cheek, she felt the burn in her stomach, "Yeah…right…I…I mean…a sundae would be great," She finished with a stutter.

Derek elbowed her and scoffed, "Pathetic," He whispered.

Casey narrowed her eyes and followed the guy down as he walked her through the toppings, "Peanuts, fudge?" He asked her.

She nodded, her cheeks still stinging with embarrassment, "yeah, sure thanks,"

He smiled at her, and his eyes twinkled a little, "So," He said as he started to put her sundae together. "I feel like I've seen you around somewhere,"

"Oh, really, I, um…school maybe?"

"I guess, "He said as he bent own to scoop more ice cream. "Well there you go," He said handing her the cone. "I didn't catch your name by the way…?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, it's Casey,"

'Hi, I'm Braden, "He smiled and stuck out his hand, Casey could feel her insides tingling as she reached out and grabbed it.

"So, um do you think…?"

"Whoa, hey, can I get some help over here?" Casey turned to see Derek leaning against the counter staring at them. Casey groaned, and narrowed her eyes at him as he smirked at her.

"yeah, yeah absolutely," Braden stuttered as he walked over to Derek.

Casey shook her head, with anger bubbling in her, she walked over to the kids, "I hate Derek," She exclaimed as she slammed her sundae down.

"What's new?" Edwin asked as he slurped up the last of his milk shake.

"I want go play at the park!" Marti exclaimed as she held up her sticky hands.

"Marti, you shouldn't play right after you've eaten," Casey said as she gently swiped at her step sister's face with a napkin.

"No!! I want to go play!" Marti exclaimed as she pounded her little fist on the table top.

Casey sighed as she glanced around at the already curios faces staring at the commotion, "Ok..Ok…fine…"

"Yay!" Marti yelled as she jumped up.

"But, Edwin and Lizzie have to go with you, and stay at the park!"

But the three kids were already off racing each other to the slides. Casey shook her head and focused her attention on her sundae. It was melting a little and dripping off the sides. She sighed, she had forgotten her cherry. She loved her cherries. Darn that cute for making her forget her cherry.

She dug her spoon into the ice cream, an brought it slowly to her lips.

Suddenly her head was tipped forward so her face landed right in the middle of her cup. Casey could feel the ice cream dangle of her eyes lashes, and sting her cheek, "DEREK!" She yelled as he laughing step brother took a seat across from her.

"Gets you every time," He smirked as he threw her some napkins.

She glared at him, as she swiped the napkins and wiped at her cheeks. "Derek, why do you have too be such a…"

"Yeah, yeah, save it…you know why…I know why…we all know why…so,"

Casey threw her spoon down in frustration, "God, Derek you are such a….a…."

Derek smirked at her, "careful now, don't want to say anything in front of the children,"

Casey glanced around her at the number of people that were staring at her, she faked a small smile and turned back to Derek her head bent low. "I hate you," She murmured and took a bite of her ice cream.

He laughed, and opened up a small packet in his hand, "And quite frankly…I'm ok with that,"

Casey shook her head and watched as Derek ripped open the red packet and tipped it on to his vanilla ice cream.

"Derek? Is that hot sauce?" Casey asked in disbelief as Derek took a big mouthful.

"Yeah, yeah it is, want some?" He said holding the spoon out in front of her face.

"Eew, gross," She cried and scooted over to the edge of the seat. "Well you can only expect that from someone like you,"

He scoffed, "Whatever, it's better than your little cherries on your sundae,"

Casey slammed her spoon down on the table and scooted in front of him again, "Cherries. Are the Best Part,"

He shook his head again and took a big glob of light red ice cream into his mouth, "Cherries are disgusting,"

"Hot sauce is gross!" She countered. She couldn't believe she was having this fight.

"Hot sauce is what real men eat,"

Casey rolled her eyes and scoffed, "A real man? You?"

He smiled at her, "Yeah me,"

"God, Derek, I can not believe I'm fighting you over this,"

"You better believe it, cus, uh, you are," He said as he kicked back and finished his ice cream. Casey watched as he lifted his hands over his head, she watched as his tongue licked the spoon empty, she watched as he savored it in his mouth, she watched as he sucked on the hot sauce wrapper to get the last of its spiciness.

She shook her head, _snap out of it Case, _and she gulped. Derek stood up, "Last one out, pays," He smirked and left her.

She groaned at herself, and as she dug through her purse, she had thought she had actually for a minute there wanted to be the hot sauce. Yeah right.

* * *

Dinner that night was noisy as usual, Derek and Edwin fighting over the last piece of corn bread, Marti whining about not wanting her peas, Lizzie was complaining about the latest family foot prints to their mother, Casey just quietly digging into her food.

She glanced up at Derek and he smirked at her, almost knowingly. She averted her gaze away immediately, and glanced down at her mashed potatoes.

"Hey Nora, we have any hot sauce?" Derek asked his step mother.

"Hot sauce?"

"Yeah, for the cake,"

Nora glanced at him, then at George quizzically, "Hot sauce?" She repeated her mouth slightly open, "on chocolate cake?

Derek shrugged, "So do we have any?"

"Yeah in the refrigerator…"

"Edwin get the hot sauce," Derek ordered and cut him self a slice of cake.

"No how come I always have to your stuff?" Edwin cried.

"Edwin…"

"Fine…I'll get your stupid hot sauce," Edwin muttered and ragged himself to the kitchen while Derek laughed.

Casey watched silently as the bottle of hot sauce was poured over the chocolate, she watched as Derek picked up the fork firmly in his strong hands, she watched as he dug the fork in and brought it to his lips. His lips were soft and pink and…

Casey shook her head of the thought and proceeded in digging into her slice, with cherries. After a couple of minutes of watching Derek stuff his face of red and brown cake she placed her fork down, "This is utterly disgusting to watch, I can not stomach my food in front of this," She said emphasizing _this_ towards Derek.

"You should try some, it's really good…" Derek taunted her almost as if he…almost as if he knew…

"Mom, may I be excused? I'm tired and I'm going to turn in,"

Nora nodded, "Sure, honey. I'll see you in the morning,"

Casey nodded and headed to her room. What was it with her and the hot sauce? Why was she making this a big deal? It wasn't, Derek always did disgusting stuff like that.

Casey sighed and got into bed, the way he ha licked the hot sauce of his spoon, sucked it out of the package. Casey shuddered a little, and the way he kept taunting her.

Hot sauce, maybe it wasn't that bad. Casey shook herself out of he bed, and slipped onto her slippers. She walked through the quite house, and downstairs to the kitchen.

The cake was out, and Casey walked to the refrigerator to get the Hot Sauce bottle. She took the bottle and the cake, and settled herself against the counter, she watched in disgust as the sauce mixed with the chocolate, and rich brown turned to blood red.

_Well, _She thought as she took her fork, and dug her fork in, se lifted it slowly to her mouth, and with her eyes shut plopped the fork in.

Suddenly the lights turned on and there stood a shirtless Derek, with only his boxers on. Casey coughed out in surprise, and spit everything out.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" She cried as she frantically swiped at her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Nothing much, just a midnight stroll, how bout you?" He asked her smirking.

"Nothing," She said firmly.

"Oh really? I see you tried out the hot sauce…"

She nodded slowly and glanced up at him, he walked close to her, and stopped inches from her, and leaned against the counter. "Not so bad is it?" He whispered.

She shook her head, not breaking eye contact with him. They stared at each other, both their brown orbs holding the gaze of the other's.

"So anyways, now that you tried the hot sauce, I think I can try some of those cherries, "Derek said turning away and walking to the fridge.

Casey looked at him, her eyebrows etched in confusion; he brought out the jar of cherries and set them on the counter.

He picked on from the jar and plucked it in his mouth. His eyes were shut tight, as he considered the taste, "Not bad, actually it's…" he walked close to her and stood in front of her, his breath stoped inches from her and she could smell the cherry in them, "it's pretty good,"

He walked a little closer, and Casey glanced up at him, she eyes opened wide as he leaned in closer…and closer.

She was conscious of her breath, probably stinking from the hot sauce, "Derek," She whispered.

He closed the gap between them, and she shut her eyes, as he captured her mouth in his. She could feel his tongue working inside of her mouth, tasting every corner of it. Her own tongue swiveled around in his mouth. She could taste the cherries in them. He wrapped his hands around her back opening and closing his mouth on hers. It left her lips, and moved down her jaw line, and to her collarbone, and down to her chest.

She moaned as she felt his hands work on the small of her back, in a second her pajama top was thrown on the ground. "Derek," She whispered into his hair.

He just mumbled and continued to nuzzle her neck, she gently lifted his head to meet hers, "Not here,"

He nodded, understanding, he gently placed a hand beneath her knees, and one behind her back. He picked her up, not taking his eyes off of her, and carried her to his room. Casey smiled softly as the door shut behind them, some people though that cherries and hot sauce didn't mix well, that they didn't taste good together. Well she begged to differ.

* * *

_review are love, but you don't have to love in them! _


End file.
